Imprint, my dear Bella!
by VolturiPrincess16
Summary: Bella has been abused by Phil since she was 13. She decides to go home to her father Levi Uley and brother Sam Uley, but something happens. Something that will affect the course fo her entire life. Lemons later! RXR I own nothing, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own twilight!**

**Bella: WTF?**

**Me: what?**

**Paul: I told her about the imprint!**

**Me: ok then! Lol!**

**Paul: I imprinted on you!**

**Me: WTF? (Faints)**

**Bella: OK she finally got it then.**

**In this story Bella is not Charlie's daughter but Levi Uley's. Hold on tight, we're in for a bumpy ride! **

The Beginning

BPOV

I had to go, if I didn't this torture wouldn't stop. My mother had remarried but her new husband was a total bastard. He does things to me; not nice things. Let's just say that I haven't been a virgin since I was 13.

"You aren't leaving." His voice was dangerous; his face was a mask of pure hatred. He was always doing this; not letting me have my own opinion. Right now all I wanted to do was go back and live in La Push with my real dad.

"You can't stop me. I'm practically an adult; don't tell me how to live my life." I continued packing keeping my eyes down. His hands made iron clasps around my wrists and he pushed me against the wall.

"You forget sweet Bella," his voice was dangerously calm, "I own you!" before I could talk he ripped the bathrobe that was around me off and threw it to the floor, leaving me completely exposed to him. His eyes glazed over with lust, he caught both my wrists in one hand and went to his jeans with the other.

Before he could reach them I need him in the groin. He collapsed on the floor in pain. Grabbing my bag and pulling on my coat I ran out of the door. I didn't care if I was naked underneath I just needed to get away from here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got to La Push the next day. I was tired and scared. The plane had taken ages to get here and then I had to hitchhike to get here. It was horrible; the person that had given me a lift had dropped me off at the edge of the woods. Walking through here as a kid I was always with my dad –Levi Uley- and even then I was scared.

Crack! Swivelling around I see a dark shape coming toward me.

"Bella? Is that you?" I know that voice. It was my brother Sams.

"Sam?" the dark shape came toward me and warm arms came around to pull me into an embrace.

"What are you doing here? You should be in Arizona. Come on let's get you home." His voice was full of concern. I let him pull me along but when I got tired he picked me up and carried me.

I blacked out then, falling into the safe harbour of sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

when I wake I'm in a comfy bed. And two figures are standing over me.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" this voice was full of anger but an underlining of relief.

"Nice to see you too dad." Propping up onto my elbows I look into the eyes of my brother and dad. "And the reason I'm here... well you can ask mums new husband for that. It's been five years I've had to put up with what he's done to me." Tears had brewed in my eyes so a fiercely brushed them away, not wanting to cry in front of them.

"Bella baby, I know. Your mother told me. She was willing to send you here but Phil wouldn't allow it. If it makes you feel better I'll send some of the boys over to go knock his lights out?" at this I let out a low giggle.

"As tempting as that offer sounds dad I don't think I really want that." With another shaky laugh I got up and went to the bathroom. When I was finished I went down the stairs, before I reached the bottom I heard voices in the living room.

"She was a wreck there. Nothing but a coat on, god how I want to go and kill that fucking bastard for what he's done to my baby sis." I love Sam.

"Come on Sam, I bet she could keep her own. And anyway she may go wolf on s, especially since Leah has." I knew this voice. It belonged to Jacob Black.

"Yeah bro. Maybe she might go wolf, then she can attack him herself." A round of laughter came after this comment, but I didn't know this voice.

I descended from the stairs to the living room. The laughing died down as I entered.

"Bella, how much did you hear?" Sam was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well, I might turn wolf on you and then attack Phil myself. Oh and thanks for telling them I was a wreck last night." I walked over a smacked Sam round the arm. His face went red and I could tell he was blushing.

Unlike the rest of my family, I inherited my mum's pale skin so in this room I stuck out like a lion in acute little fury thing exhibit.

"What was all that about me going wolf? Wait a sec, please don't tell me all those stories about the tribe and the wolves and the cold ones are true?" my voice had started to go a bit hysteric.

"Bella, calm down. Yes they are true, and unfortunately so is the imprint thing." I looked up at him questioningly. With a gesture of his head he looked at one of the boys I didn't know. I followed his gaze and saw the way the boy was looking at me.

"Bella, this is Paul. And he's imprinted on you." I looked into the boys eyes and felt it then, the strong tug that pulled my heart. His face was smooth and perfect. His body, well, his body was like a god.

"Hello Paul, I'm Bella." I held out my hand as if to shake his. He obviously had other plans. He took a step forward and took my hand bending down and pressed his lips to my hand. My breath caught in my throat as his lips sent electric shocks up my arm.

"Paul, I would appreciate it if you would not make my lil' sis faint when you first meet her." Sam came up behind me and protectively put an arm around my shoulders. I shake it off and stick my tongue out at him. He stepped back hand over his heart with a look of pure shock on his face. It was almost too hysterical. I started laughing and was ambushed. Sam ran up and threw me over his shoulder.

A growl came from those who had watched us and I looked up with confusion clear on my face. I met the eyes of Paul straight away and I understood. He didn't like people touching me. Hitting Sam in the middle of his shoulder blades he let me go. I walked up to Paul and put my hand on his cheek; he leaned into it and closed his eyes.

"Oh please! No!" we turned to see my dad storming into the room. He slammed his fists into Paul's chest and started shoving him out of the door. Paul didn't phase like I thought he would, he just stood there and took it as my dad started his tirade. On the other hand I started to shake, my hand clenched into fists and my teeth gritted. Before I knew what was happening a blinding hot feeling went through my body. I fell to the floor and landed on... wait what? Paws?

"Bella!" I heard my brother shouting at me. I turned to face him and he had a look of sheer terror and confusion. Before I could understand what had happened there was something in my head.

_Bella, it's me Sam. It's ok don't be scared you just phased its ok!_

_Sam how can you tell me it's ok, I'm going to be a freak. _

_Oh Bella, by the way I would look into Pauls eyes if I were you!_

_Why?_

_Just do it._

I looked up at Paul who was standing in front of me and froze. He was even more gorgeous than he was only 2 minutes ago. I took a step toward him and a smile broke out onto his face. He reached a hand out to me. Without warning my dad smacked it back. A rumble came from my throat and I realised it to be a growl.

"Bella! Don't growl at me." His voice was a command in its self. I narrowed my eyes at him and he took a step back.

"Here Bella." I turned around to see Sam in human form handing me a top and some shorts. "You need to focus on being calm to phase back, if you want you can go into the woods to change." I nodded my head, took the clothes in my mouth and trotted off into the woods.

PPOV

She trotted off and I watched her go. Something strained inside of me as I watched her go. She was mine and I was hers, nothing could come in between us, not even her pushy obnoxious dad.

"Paul." That sweet voice came from the woods were my imprint stood, in all her glory. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded my head unable to find my voice and followed her into the woods. She walked a few paces in front of me before stopping. She turned around an emotion I could not place was in her eyes.

"Are you ok Bella?" I was getting concerned now.

"Better than ok!" she stepped toward me wrapped her arms around my neck and brushed her lips on mine.


	2. Time Together!

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own twilight**

**Paul: I love you!**

**Me: I know, I'm just so loveable!**

**Paul: I know!**

**OMG guys, I love you all so much! You've been sooo nice! God kisses all around, I hope you like this new chapter! ;-P **

Time together

BPOV

I had been a wolf for a week. So far it's been good, I have learned how to control my anger and have learned all the stories. The only problem is well, school. Ever since I had changed into a wolf my bodily structure had changed also, my curves had become more defined. The boys had a hard time keeping their eyes off of me for long; luckily having Paul was a god-send.

At this present point in time I am sitting with Paul in the cafeteria.

"You're really quiet lately." Paul's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. Looking up at him his eyes were soft and his posture calm.

"It's ok, I'm just trying to get used to all of this." I was able to lie easily now. I looked down at my watch.

"Hey I've gotta go talk to the principal. He needed to talk to me 'bout my grades." I shook my head as Paul gave me a smile of pure mischief. He lent down and kissed me, his lips warm and passionate on mine. Pulling back he gave me a wink before walking off.

I sat there playing with my hair, not really sure what to do. The rest of the guys were on a trip and I was left alone without.

"Bella, I'm glad I caught you alone." I looked up to see Colin Simpson smiling at me.

"Heya Colin. What do you want?" I kept my voice pleasant, even though I hated every second of being around Colin.

"Can we take a walk?" he offered me his hand. I nodded getting up but completely ignoring his out-stretched hand. I walked out of the cafeteria walking to the bike sheds. When we got there I turned around and waited for him to catch up. By the time he got there his face was red from running.

"God you're fast!" I laughed at his disgruntled expression. I pushed myself off of the wall I had been leaning on I waited for him to say what he wanted to say. He looked down at his feet, blushing slightly.

"What is it Colin?" I watched him warily. He looked up at me and his expression changed. His eyes clouded over with lust and a smirk crawled onto his face.

"Colin?" he walked over to me and pushed me up against the wall. His lips dominated mine.

I tried to push him away but he just hit me in the stomach. His tongue grazed my lips seeking entrance, I did not comply. This made him angry. His teeth sank into my lip, gasping he took my mouth form the inside. My hands came up to his shoulders to try and push him off. But it came before I did!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Paul shouted. Colin was forcefully ripped from me and thrown to the other side of the parking lot.

"Paul! Calm down! I'm ok!" he shot me a glare that I shuddered at.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really ok, going around and kissing other guys."

"What? Paul how can you say that, I love you!" he put his hand up to stop me.

"I foolishly believed a lie. You can go and shag any guy you want now! We're through!" I pain went through me as I saw him run into the woods. Shaking violently as he went.

"Paul!" I cried, but it was cut off by sobs that came. Falling to the floor I cried, until my eyes could not shed any other tears.

**Sorry it's short, but I didn't have that much time on the computer! Review more guys if you want more! Lol love you all,**

**MrsGeorgiaMalfoy**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Oopsy Daisey

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I'm not going to say it now!**

**Paul: Say it!**

**Me: No!**

**Paul: Please!? (Kisses me)**

**Me: I don't own Twilight!**

**Paul: Was it that hard?**

**Me: (Faints)**

**Paul: Maybe it was!**

**You guys are all so amazing I love you all! XoxoxoxoxoxO! You're all the best ever reviewers! Here we go peeps! **

PPOV

I can't believe her! There she was kissing Colin Simpson for Christ's sake. I was in wolf form when I felt someone shift.

_Paul, _it was Sam, _Where's Bella?_

_Don't know, don't care! _

_Paul stay right where you are! _I couldn't ignore the doubled voice of the alpha. In about five minutes he was standing in front of me, his eyes narrowed. He phased and pulled on some shorts nodding to me to do the same. Once I was on my feet and shorts on I looked him evenly in the eye. It hit me before I could comprehend it!

"What the fuck?" I shouted, clutching my jaw in which he had just punched.

"Why the hell would you do that to my sister? Did you not look? She was trying to push him off of her! You bloody idiot!" his eyes were blazing, the hatred almost leaking!

"I didn't know what to do! I was just so angry!" I fell to my knees, putting my head in my hands, it was just too much!

"I know what you should do!" lifting my head I saw Sam kneeling in front of me, "get your furry butt back there and give her the best damn apology she has ever heard. If not I will make your life a living hell." He got to his feet and walked off to phase.

"How can I do that?" I shout after him, my response? The most useful thing I could have! A low chuckle!

I got to my feet and started pacing, hands raking through my hair in frustration and without warning I lunged out and punched a tree. The sickening crack that came from the tree and my hand snapped me out of my thoughts.

"FUCK!" clutching my hand I staggered off home, seeking refuge in the place I knew I would be welcomed.

BPOV

I was in floods of tears. I had watched him go and hadn't stopped him. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself, holding myself together.

"Bella, your boyfriend is well too protective. But I guess he isn't your boyfriend anymore hey?" I looked up and glared at the person that started this.

"You bastard! You started this; if you hadn't have done that he wouldn't have gone and run off! It's YOUR fault!"

My anger was boiling inside me, my arms shaking slightly.

"Bella!" turning my glare from Colin to the intruder I saw Sam and Jacob running toward me. A scoff came from Colin as he saw them.

"Already got _two _back up boyfriends? That's just sad!" he was shaking his head in disgust.

"For your information I'm her brother and Jacob here already has a girlfriend." Sam brought me into a hug-which was more restraining me then anything.

"Oh right! I'm not falling for that! She's mine! Nothing you say will change that! I just had to get through any competition." My eyes shot up to him, my ears not believing what they had just heard.

"Jacob take Bella home, I'll sought things out here." The tears had once again started to fall but I hid them from Colin, I knew he would take satisfaction of knowing he had broken me!

"Come on Bells." Jacobs warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and he steered me toward the motorbikes waiting. He slid on in front and I fitted on behind. "It'll be ok Bells! I'm sure of it!"

"It won't he believes I cheated on him!" Jake took off fast with me still clutching onto him. Once we pulled up outside of my house I ran into the woods, ignoring Jacob's calls from behind me. Shaking violently I let the warmth engulf me. Landing on paws I ran.

My mind was shouting things at me. _You can't run forever! You didn't even deserve him! _All of the thoughts were hurt full but all so true!

_Don't think like that, _a new voice had joined me, _I love you too much and you are the one who is too much too deserve!_ It was him!

**I hope you all like it! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all sooo much! Sorry it's been sooo long but** **I've written it now!**

**MrsGeorgiaMalfoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	4. Everlasting

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own twilight!**

**Paul: Are you sure you're ok?**

**Me: I'm fine thanks!**

**Paul: Good! (Kisses my cheek)**

**Me: (Faints)**

**Paul: For God's Sake! Not again!**

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like  
The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

Everlasting

PPOV

She was there before me, tennis ball size tears were falling from her eyes. Her white fur glistened like snow, sticking out in the scenery. Her thoughts were negative, screaming in defiance that she wasn't good enough for me! How could she think that? She meant the world to me!

_Don't think like that, I love you too much and you are the one who is too much too deserve! _she stopped running and turned to face me her face contorted in pain and sadness. Running to her side I licked the tears away and started to nuzzle her lovingly. Without warning she went blank, leaning heavily on me before sliding to the floor. She looked so weak and vulnerable like this. The smell crept into my nostrils instantly stunning me.

"Oh look, little-ickle doggies. Can we keep them James? Please, I always wanted a pet?" lifting my head I let out a predatory growl. The two bloodsuckers stood before me one, a male with blonde hair tied in a pony-tail, the other a female with fiery red hair in large curls.

"Now, now doggy don't be naughty. Be good and you'll get a treat." He walked over to me and a pulled my lips back over my teeth. "Victoria take care of the bitch, I'll take care of the dog." He slammed into my side then, the pain searing through me like I was being cut with ten different knives. Looking up I see Bella being carried off limp in the females arms. Trying to get up I was pushed back down again.

"Don't worry when she wakes up and changes back I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun!" the males – James'- voice rang through my head, I couldn't think about it. Then everything went black for me too.

SPOV

The smell burned my nose, even in human form.

"Emily stay here with Seth, the other," I say looking at the other guys around me, "We've got a vampire to kill!" we start out of the door, running with all our might. Phasing on the flat we took off. Our paws pounding the ground underneath us. The smell was getting stronger but it was mixed with something else. Bursting into the clearing we saw Paul, his body covered in blood lying limp under a tree.

"Paul!" it was Leah, I hadn't noticed she had phased. She ran up to him and was cradling his head.

_Wow, who knew Leah would get all maternal?_ Jared was joking dryly, trying –without success- to relieve the air of the tenseness.

"Jacob, get me some water! Sam phase I need you to help me!" Leah was giving orders as if she was the alpha, but we all complied without question. Walking over to him I lifted him up, using the method I had been taught by my dad to change him back from wolf form. Leah grabbed the trousers from his ankle and slipped them on, obviously not caring about it.

"Paul? Please wake up!" I started tapping his cheek to try and wake him up. The guys burst through the trees then mouth full of water, not the most hygienic thing I thought to myself but it was the only way they could carry it! They took it in turn and each poured it onto his face. Slowly Pauls eyes fluttered open.

Each of us sighed in relief but then something caught my attention.

"Paul, where's Bella?" he looked at me his eyes brimming with tears.

"The bloodsuckers came, Bella fainted and I tried to keep them away but..." he cut off his whole body being consumed by sobs of pain.

All of us were confused, never before had we seen him this upset, he never showed any weakness in front of us.

"Paul, it's ok. You can tell us, we need to know!" once again Leah shocked us by speaking calmly and kindly to him.

He seemed just as confused because he stopped his crying to look at her. I was starting to get worried, where was my sister? I needed to know!

"Paul, please where is my sister?!?" A comforting hand came down on my shoulder and it was then I realised I was about to lose it. I was shaking violently more than I had done when I had hit that Colin guy earlier.

"The bloodsuckers took her! I'm sorry, I tried to stop them but I just couldn't! I couldn't!" his voice cracked again, but this time he wasn't the only one crying I joined in, not caring about the others around me.

"We'll get her back Sam, if it's the last thing we do, we will NOT let our sister die like this! Those bloodsuckers will pay the price for doing this!" Jacob was ranting on about them paying for this!

"Call the elders, we're gonna need reinforcements! We're gonna need... the Cullens!" this was an order I didn't think I would ever make but it was something I was willing to risk! For my sister, I would do anything!


	5. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Author Note,**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating lately I've been busy but I promise, promise that I'll update soon! You guys are all the best reviewers ever and I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter the best ever I have written! Love you all,**

**MrsGeorgiaMalfoy **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	6. Release Me

**Release me **

**Me: I do NOT own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! **

**Paul: very good hun *kisses cheek***

**Me: *smirks grabbnig his face and kisses his lips***

**Bella: Er...**

_**Hey guys, Im sooooooooo sorry! I promise I'll write much more much quicker next time... but here we go! **_

BPOV

The smell burned my nose in my sleep. It made my head ache and my throat constrict as I coughed, trying to get it out of my lungs. The ever increasing smell was my only realisation that I was finally coming to. My eyes fluttered open and I quickly shut them again; the light was blinding. Sitting up slowly, I clench my teeth against the pain in my side, tenderly I felt my ribs, yep. Two maybe more ribs broken. I could tell.

"Hmm so you've finally decided to join the land of the living then huh?" The slick drawl made me flinch, as the sound grew closer the smell increased. That horrid burning smell. Bloodsucker. Gritting my teeth I turned and glared at the vampire before me. Admittedly, he was beautiful. His frame was lean and tall, he had blonde hair pulled up into a neat ponytail and his eyes burned with a furious glow of red. But what he was, that was enough to take my mind off of his looks. This filthy bloodsucker had taken me away from my love... Paul! My mind cleared and I remembered that night, Paul had been there... when these bloodusckers took me.

"Hmm, so I guess you're not talking then?" I flicked my eyes to meet the bloodsuckers and sneered at him before spitting at his feet.

"Fuck you." My voice sounded slightly shaky, and it cracked with the effort of talking and the lack of water.

"Tsk. No, my dear, I believe it's fuck you." He winked slightly to me making me gag slightly at the gesture. There was no way I'd let this creature touch me. It was then I realised I was wearing slim to nothing. My body was covered by a single thin cotton blanket, nothing else. My clothes must have ripped when I phased that day...

"James darling, has the mutt woken up yet?" A gentle girly voice called from a door at the side of the room. The room itself wasn't big, it was rounded with black walls and had one door, no windows or anything, the light was from the four cieling lights the glowed down on us.

"Yes my love." The vampire –James- answered. His eyebrow raised as he looked at me curling his lip slightly as he took in my whole appearance. "Victoria, my love, I think you should take this... girl... to get her cleaned up. I don't like my pets dirty." His voice turned patronising at the end when he called me his "Pet". I hissed slightly and went to stand but fell to the floor.

"N'arw, baby, look, she's to tired to even stand." The woman from the day – Victoria- sauntered through the door and curled her claws over James' shoulder massaging it gently. "Do I really have to wash her?" She stared up at him with pleading eyes.

He flicked his gaze down to her and smirked darkly. "Yes, you do." He ordered before turning back to me. "If you make any trouble for her... well let's just say. We know where you lived." His threat echoed through my body. I stopped breathing for a moment as I processed his words.

"You bastard." I spit at him again. My body trembling softly, but knowing I had no strength to face I gave up and leaned back against the wall. "Paul will find me. And he'll kill you for this." James' face turned mocking as he shook his head.

"That Paul didn't even fight for you. He was thankful to us for taking you away." My breathing once again stopped and by the look on James' face he knew he had me. "Yes, he was thankful. He walked away without a backwards glance. Seem's like he really does hate you for kissing that boy doesn't he?"

Tears blurred my vision as I watched him. My brain new that this was probably true but my heart broke wishing it wasn't.

"Go now Viccy. We want our pet to be clean for the games."

PPOV

I couldn't stop crying. I could tell she was still alive, if she had died my heart would've torn. But to know that she was still alive was only a minimal comfort. She could be near death. My love. My soul mate. My Bella.

"Paul?" Flicking my eyes up I glare at the intruder. Leah. Baring my teeth I release a feral snarl as a warning. "That's it!" She stormed over to my grabbing my shoulders and slapped me. She full on slapped me right across my cheek. "For Fuck's sake Paul! You're not going to help her in this state. Now get up and get moving." I glared at her but nodded. She was right.

"Fine." My voice was weak and trembling as I walked out of my room and down the stairs Sam looked up.

"We've found a scent." His voice was hopeful and that was enough for me.

"Let's go then." My voice was eager, I had to find my Bella.

"No." This was Jacob's voice.

"Why the fuck not?" My voice reached the point of shouting.

"Because. It was the Cullens who found the scent..." his voice broke off

Turning around I saw the leader of the Cullen coven walking into my house.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" His eyes flicked to mine and he smiled softly.

"Good to see you too Paul. But please be calm. I bring news of your imprint."

I nodded slightly trying to keep hold of everything and stay human. He breathed in deeply and looked to Sam.

"She's going to Italy... to the Volturi."


	7. Your Lips Are Venomous Poison

Your Lips Are Venomous Poison

_**Me: My darling readers, I am the worst writer ever. Naughty me, I haven't satisfied your need for this story. Bella and Paul are back! I don't own Twilight or any songs.**_

_**Paul: WOOP MOTHER FUCKERS!**_

_**Me: Erm... o.O**_

PPOV

"Who, or what are the Volturi?" I hissed, my anger bubbling through me. Some leech had ripped my love from me. A gentle hand pressed on my shoulder and I whipped my head around to glare at Emily. Rolling her eyes she pushed down on my shoulder to make me sit.

"They're like royalty. They enforce the law." Carlisle explained calmly.

"Vampires have laws?" Jared scoffed, his evident disbelief rolling off of him.

"Only a few, but that isn't really important. My belief is, that she will be taken to be studied.. A few hundred years ago one of the leaders- Caius - was attacked my the children of the moon. Real werewolves.." A snarl cut him off and Jared rose sharply.

"What do you mean 'real' werewolves?!" He shouts into Carlisle's near impassive face. Sams deep growl reveberated with his Alpha order.

"Sit down and shut up Jared." He all but snarled. Jared looked down and under the weight of the order he slowly sank back into his seat, looking down at his bare feet.

Coughing slightly Carlisle continued, "Caius now holds a grudge toward anything on four feet. Victoria and James, the vampires that took your mate," his eyes met with mine for a moment, "will have taken her to the Volturi, so that they can decipher if you are a threat to their civilisation." Carlisle's words reached me, but I couldn't comprehend them. My mate had been snatched from me so these high-and-mighty leeches could, what, do TESTS on her?!

Slamming my foot out it connects with the table and shoves it into the wall. Watching as glass shatters and food is smeared on the pale white of the wall I stand and glare at the vampire before me. My breathing was coming deep and fast, I was surprised to find that I hadn't gone wolf on his ass yet. I could see the same anger that was inside me reflected in Sams eyes. My fists clenched by my sides and furious tremors set to work down my entire frame.

"How do we get there?" The words were from Sam, but hardly anything managed to work itself into my concious mind. I set to work immediatley. Running from the house, shoving past the vampire on my way I break into a leap and phase with practiced ease. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was off again, galloping through the dense forest, weaving in and out of the trees, hardly noticing as anything went passed me. As soon as I reached my house I halted. Staring at the near to delapidated cabin infront of me I whimper gently.

_Paul! Paul, Sam is sorting out flights. We're heading to Italy tonight. The Cullens are coming, but we need to hurry. _Embry's voice broke me from my reverie and pulled me back to Earth with a crushing realisation. Bella was out there, probably in pain, probably scared. With great difficulty I managed to control my anger enough to phase back into my human form and storm into my home. One of the good things about living in the middle of the woods, I noted, was it didn't matter if you walked around naked, as no one would see.

Kicking the door open I storm throughout the mess filled house to my small bedroom. Pulling an old duffel bag from my closet I start to stuff clothes in it, in the back of my mind I note that this will be the first time I've ever been out of La Push and Forks. Growling I manage to find some clean clothes to slip on, grabbing the bag I yank the zip closed and throw it over my back. Stalking out of the house I tense up as the smell of leech hits me with full force. My body, once again, is racked with tremors as I prepare to phase.

"Hold up, Paul! It's just me!." A small girl flits out from behind a tree, she closely resembled a pixie, her jet black hair was up in spikes, her small features and petite build caught me off guard. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, a white baggy shirt and a necklace. The necklace bore the Cullens crest. The golden eyes looked up at me reproachfully. "I'm Alice.. I just came here to help you with packing.. I was going to also give you a lift, if you wanted?" The comment shocked me, why would a leech want to help me out? Shrugging I gesture to the bag over my shoulder.

"All clear on the clothes front. But the lift would be greatly appreciated." I noted that her eyes lit up slightly as I said this. Strange girl. She turned over her shoulder and jutted her head towards me.

"He's coming with us Jazz!" A tall blonde vamp broke out of the darkness, immediatley my instincts were to phase and kill. I could visibly see the bite marks formed all over his arms and neck. This vamp was evidently a fighter, for our side or someone elses I wasn't sure, all I knew was that I didn't feel comfortable near him. The blonde, 'Jazz' just nodded, as if sensing my anxiety he grinned at me.

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service" He inclined his head, a thick southern drawl accenting his speech. Nodding back I straightened myself and coughed.

"Let's go. We need to hurry if we're going to catch our flight." The pixie, Alice, said and moved into the woods, in the direction of the nearest main road. Hence, leaving me and the Texan to walk together. My anxiety grew further as I thought of Bella, all alone with those leeches.

"Don't worry, Paul. We'll get her back, safe and sound. I promise." Jasper assured me.

"I know we will." I replied stolidly, a genuin shot of courage filling my veins.

**BPOV**

Warmth eveloped my body, I could smell the familiar, stinging stench of leeches. Immediatley I tensed and my eyes flew open. Searching the dark room I try and sit up, only to find that a thick leather strap had been placed strategically over my chest, pinning me to the object beneath me. In a furious panic I started to pull with all my might, to no avail. Looking down I found that my legs and arms had also been pinned.

"Ahh, the pup is awake." A lilting voice drooled from the shadows. A figure broke away from the darkness, seemingly materialising out of nothing. He was a vamp, clear enough from his blood red eyes and overpowering scent. His hair was jet black, rivalling that of my brothers, his skin was pale liek msot vampires, but it had an almost onion-skin-like look about it. He was tall, probably a few inches more than me, his face was angular and had an appealing factor to it, I may have even liked the look of it, if his species didn't repulse me. A growl ripped through my teeth as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I demanded, my temper flaring at the close proximities, and my inability to escape. The questions seemed to amuse him, his lips twitched up into a smile as he continued to make his way toward me. He stopped at my side and reached to touch my hand. Instinctivley I flinched, and he raised a brow.

"Calm yourself, piccolo cucciolo. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk, that's all. Discuss your... Nature." He placed his ice cold hand on my arm, the touch seemingly burning my skin. Another growl rumbled through my chest at the contact, causing him to chuckle in delight. The laugh bared his teeth to me, and I almost rolled my eyes at the site of his fangless teeth. Closing my eyes I grit my teeth as the tremors start to run down my form.

"You may want to control the cane bastardo, brother. She looks like she might just transform." A cold, sarcastic voice echoed from the other side of the room. Immediatley my eyes snapped open again, I was outnumbered. The tall blonde came towards me, he looked like the first male, but his features were a lot harsher, his smile more sadistic, and his ash blonde hair fell to his shoulders. I felt more comfortable when the first was alone, this vampire immediatley set me even further on edge.

"Caius, don't be rude." The first reprimanded. "She is our guest." The blonde, Caius, just rolled his eyes as he reached my other side. Looking down at me he sneered, his hand snapped out to grip my throat and twist my face toward him. I resisted my urge to bite his hand off, knowing that it would only land me in more trouble. He studied my face before meeting my eyes and glaring.

"She's only here for our studies, Aro. She is NOT a guest." He declared, his eyes never leaving mine. I refused to back down and replied with my own icy glare. His hand tightened around my throat, making it uncomfortable to breathe, but I refused to flinch this time. I could tell this vampire had a grudge against me, and I would use that to my advantage. Why not have a little fun whilst I'm here?

"Charming, and here I thought I was an honoured guest, I mean.. I've been treated so kindly, and my accomadations are so beautiful." I snapped sarcastically, venom clear in my words. His eyes widened momentarily, a smirk crossed my features. My head was instantly thrown to the side, a stinging sensation filling my cheek. The bastard had slapped me. Hissing out I snapped my head back to look into his furious face.

"You stupid little cagna!" He shouted in my face, his anger evident. The first male, Aro, sighed in exasperation. He placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face to look at him. Shaking his head in warning he frowned.

"Cara mia, I'm sorry you feel this way. But this is for our own safety that we must do this." My eyes narrowed at him, and he looked as if he were contemplating something. Before I knew it, the leather straps were gone from my body. Immediatley I turned to the blonde and lunged. My body twisting, the bones snapping around re-arranging themselves into their kanine structure. My wolf landed on top of the male as I snarled into his face. His face was one of shock, and an underlining of fear. I roared furiously into his face before stepping back and moving to the other side of the room, shaking my coat out and flopping to the floor, keeping my eyes on both of the vampires.

**CPOV**

I saw red as I watched the mutt lay down. Standing I move to attack but am caught by the arm. Turning my furious gaze toward Aro he just shakes his head.

"You provoked her, brother. You deserved that. Now, let's go, we have things to discuss with Marcus." Turning he left, closing the door behind him. I growl and point at the girl, my anger still growing.

"Don't push me, girl. I'm the only thing standing in the way of you being destroyed. You and that filthy pack of yours." I whisper threateningly, knowing she heard me. Turning I stalk from the room, my annoyance evident as people dodged out of my path. The Children of the Moon will be destroyed. I would see to it.

**APOV(Alice)**

The private jet was filled with the smell of wet dog. It would take weeks to get that smell out! But apart from that, the dogs weren't actually that bad for company. If it weren't for the serverity of the situation I'd say that it may actually be quite fun. Carlisle and Sam were discussing tactics on how best to get Bella out of there. Embry and Jacob were in deep conversation with Emmett and Rose about cars, obviously enjoying the common ground. Jasper was conversing with Jared about fighting, causing me to smile. It was nice for me to see Jazz making new friends, lord knows he needs them. Edward and I were the ones that were comforting Paul. He wouldn't talk much, he just occassionally growled out profanities. Edward was best for this job, he could read Paul's thoughts, making it easier for our comfort.

"She'll be fine, Paul. The Volturi aren't monsters... They're just looking out for themselves." Edward whispered, answering something that Paul must have thought. The wolfs body tensed and he glared at Edward.

"Not monsters? NOT MONSTERS?!" Paul's shout almost shook the plane with the volume of his words. Sam's head snapped up to glare at Paul.

"Calm down, now." Paul visibly relaxed on the command, making me frown. I'd hate to have that weight on me, the pain of losing a mate along with the necessity to do as an Alpha commanded. Frowning I moved to sit beside Paul and tentivley wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He tensed at the contact before relaxing and slightly leaned into me, his body one of a defeated man. Humming softly under my breath I rocked his frame. Looking up I met the eyes of six startled vampires and four shocked wolves.

"What?" I demanded.

**BPOV**

I had phased back to my human form once the leeches had left. My arms wrapped around my knees to cover the majority of my nudity. Rocking I closed my eyes and hummed. I imagined my mother, my father, my brother... My mate. Pauls smiling face entered my mind, the memories of us nuzzling together in our wolf forms, sleeping in eachothers arms, comforted by gently carresses, warm tongues and the feel of eachothers fur.

My eyes fly open and tears leak down my cheeks. Turning my head to rest my forehead against the cool stone my mouth forms words that I remember all too well;

_I can see _

_When you stay low,_

_nothing happens Does it feel right?  
Late at night Things I thought, _

_I put behind me Haunt my mind  
I just know there's no escape now _

_Once it sets its eyes on you _

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye  
Stand my ground, _

_I won't give in No more denying, _

_I got to face it Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside _

_If I don't make it,_

_someone else will stand my ground  
It's all around Getting stronger, _

_coming closer Into my world (My world)  
I can feel That it's time for me to face it Can I take it?  
Though this might just be the ending _

_Of the life I held so dear But I won't run, _

_there's no turning back from here  
Stand my ground,_

_I won't give in No more denying,_

_I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground  
All I know for sure is I'm trying I will always stand my ground  
Stand my ground,_

_I won't give in (I won't give in)_

_I won't give up (I won't give up) _

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside _

_If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground,_

_I won't give in No more denying,_

_I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground _

Whimpering I run my fingers through my hair and place my head into my lap again. What if Paul wasn't coming for me? What if what Mike did changed his feelings for me? What about my brothers? Sam, Embry, Jared, Jacob? Sighing I lay down and pull the remnants of my clothes over my body to cover me as I close my eyes and allow sleep to consume me.

**APOV(Aro)**

From the one way mirror I watched the girl, I heard her singing and felt my heart go out to her. She wasn't in here for her choice, it was to subside my brothers wishes. Frowning I watch as she drops to the floor and falls alseep. Moving from the room I stalk to the throne room, my robes flying out behind me as I go. On my journey the twins join me, flanking me.

"She's an interesting one, master." Jane whispered. I looked over my shoulder to acknowlege her.

"Yes she is, dear one." I nod and turn back, slamming the door to the throne room open. Storming in I watch as Marcus' bored expression bores into mine and Caius' sour face flicks up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked, his tone showing that he really wasn't interested.

"I want her. I want the girl in the guard." I demanded, as multiple gasps of shock rippled throughout the guard and my brothers eyes both widened, and surprise entered them both.

"WHAT?!" They both demanded at the same time, but all I replied with was a smile as I turned to go to my chambers.

**Cliffy! Hey huns. Hope you liked the chapter. I worked hard on it, and tried to give you a lot due to me not updating for aaaaages. I'm sorry for that. Remember, I love you all very much, and reviews motivate this girl to write more! x3**

**Much love,**

**VolturiPrincess16 3**__


	8. Bridge the Gap

Bridge the Gaps

PPOV

The screech of tires against tarmac eminated through the barrier of my sleep, wrenching me from the tender touches of my dream Bella. My eyes flash open as I sit bolt upright, my entire frame tensed and ready to launch intself out of the plane doors as soon as they opened. Looking out the window, I see the darkness of the night sky, the only form of lights are those eminating form the airport. A growing anxiety built in my stomach, small rtemors started working they way throughout my body as the seconds slowly ticked by as they plane skidded to a halt and the pilots slowly started their work on unloading our things and opening the door. A pair of hands placed themselves on my shoulders, a sickly sweet smell filled my nose and I knew it was one of the Cullen leeches.

"Calm yourself, Paul. It will take us longer to get there if you decide to rip off the door to this plane. We'd have the police on our backs about the damage." It was the 'war hero'. I could tell through the southern drawl. A sudden calming aura was sent through my body and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find it in myself to be annoyed at this forced feeling. A pair of dark brown eyes entered my vision and blocked anything else.

"As he said, Paul. Keep it chill or I will be forced to knock you out for the rest of the journey, and no offense, but I don't wanna be the one to wake you up after that little scrap." Sam's alpha command was silent, for once, as if he were finally giving me a chance to myself to calm down. A small nod was all I could manage, as I knew that if I spoke the words wouldn't come out properly and that would just hurt my pride more.

After what seemed like hours of waiting the doors opened and we were allowed out onto the runway. There, waiting, were three black mercedes, all of which I knew were fast, and also very expensive. The Pack and I grouped together watching around us, the smell of leeches was exceedingly strong, causing our wolf instincts to kick into overdrive. Luckily we didn't have much time to think on it as Carlisle came to stand infront of us and allocate our cars.

"Paul, you and Sam will be in the first car with me and Esme. Jacob, Jared and Quill will be in the second car with Rose and Em. Leah and Embry will be in the last car with Alice and Jasper." He handed each of the respective drivers a mobile and directions. "Just stay close, we'll get there in about two hours if we keep to our guns." He sighed and hugged his family before we broke off into the cars. I slid into the passenger seat whilst Carlisle took the drivers. Esme and Sam silently got in the back and we took off without a word.

BPOV

Waking up was a much more pleasant experience than falling asleep. Gone was the cold floor, replaced by a much gentler substance. Confusion clouded my thoughts as I opened my eyes slowly. Shock filled me as I aknowledged that I was no longer in my prison cell, but a rather lavious room. The walls were painted a deep burgandy, the floor white marble, the majority of the furnishings were of a dark mahogany, bar the wrought iron bed that I had been placed on. My hand moved over the covers, stroking the blood red, silk sheets. My mind quickly noted that they probably cost more than anything else I owned. There were two doors to my right, both caught my eye as they were both huge, wooden things with large golden knockers and handles. I gently swung my legs off of the bed and rose up, noticing briefly that I was dressed in a pair of pure white sleeping bottoms and a matching button down night shirt. Heat flushed through my cheeks at the thought of one of the leeches dressing me. After checking that I was steady on my feet I slowly walked towards the first of the doors and tugged hard.

Inside was the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen. The floors and walls were constructed with the purest white marble, this matched the bath, toilet and sink. A large vanity was placed under a large window. There lay two blood red towels ontop of the vanity, one larger than the other, there was also a hairbrush, perfume, deaoderant and some makeup. A toothbrush and toothpaste lay beside the sink. Shock was one of the first emotions that hit me. These leeches really knew how to make a prisoner feel welcome... and they were good interior decorators! I shake my head in disbelief and walk out of the room again. I walk to the door opposite and tug on the handle. Locked.

"Fuck!" I growl, my foot connecting with the wood, causing a small indent into the door. A small sense of satisfaction travelled through me as the imperfection marred the rest of the perfect room. If they were going to keep me here, then I might aswell make myself at home.

AroPOV

I could hear her. No doubt every vampire within a fifty mile radius could hear her, with all the noise she was making. With a sigh of impatience I rose from my throne and slowly made my way up towards our new guests rooms. I felt the presence of two vampires behind me and slowly stopped.

"Demetri. Felix. Do you really think it's a good idea to overwhelm her so soon?" I ask, my voice a mask of happiness, contrasting to the annoyance I really felt.

"Master," Demetri spoke, and I could tell he was bowing from the slight strain in his tone, "we do not wish for you to be harmed by the wolf. She is unstable, and it would put us all at ease if we could assist you, sire." With a sigh I nodded. It was understanable that my family would worry for me, I am the only reason that they are royalty, afterall.

"Very well, but you must wait outside." I turned and they both bowed in acknowledgement to the order.

"Yes, master." They whispered in unison and we, all three, made our way towards the wolf's rooms.

PPOV

I didn't realise how hungry I was until my stomach let out an almighty grumble. If I weren't so anxious I may have been embarassed at the outburst. The three others in the car let out a small chuckle and I felt something being placed in my lap. I looked down to find a sandwhich, wrapped in a paper bag and a bottle of coke. Turning in confusion I see Esme hand Sam an identical packet, she looked up to see me staring.

"I knew it was a long trip," she said with a caring smile, "so I made enough food for all of you. The others have their own in their cars." She looked down, as if uneasy at the idea. I just nod, and turn to start devouring my meal.

"Thank you, Esme. Your family has been much too kind to us already." Sam's thanks was almost lost to me as I continued to gorge myself on the delicious food. Damn! She's a good cook, for someone who doesn't eat, that is. I mumble my own thanks with a mouthful of food, that earned me a slap around the back of the head from Sam.

Rolling my eyes I set my sights on the road ahead again.

"You're welcome." The female answered. "We'll be there soon, and you all need your strength."

"So... Tell us more about these Volturi." I ask, I always prefer it when I know what I'm up against in a battle.

"Well, they're the ruling class of vampires. I spent a century with them a long time ago. Aro his wife Sulpicia, Caius his wife Athenodora and Marcus make up the family. They then have a large guard, all who have formidable gifts... Gifts that make Edwards mind reading or Alice's visions seem like parlour tricks." Carlisle frowned at the thought, making my anxiety increase. "The way I think we should approach this is by not going in head first... I believe we should appeal to the one vampire that knows the pain of losing his mate. I think we should appeal... To Marcus."


	9. Author's Note- Important

**A/N- IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**My beautiful, amazing readers... I will not be continuing any of my stories for a little while as I am in the process of grieving. You see, my boyfriend of two years died a few days ago and I was only informed this morning. I am currently in shock and in the worst pain imagineable. I will endeavour to start writing soon but.. for now at least, my stories are on hold. I hope you understand,**

**VolturiPrincess16**


End file.
